The number of aged Americans who live alone is rapidly increasing yet very little is known about how this living situation may be related to physical and mental health. The purpose of this study is to a) provide descriptive data on the physical and mental health, social supports and community resources of the aged living alone, b) assess the health risks associated with living alone in comparison to not living alone; c) evaluate the role of social supports and community resources in relation to the health of this group over a three year period; and d) evaluate the casual direction of changes in physical and mental health, social supports and community resources during this time period. These issues will be addressed through a three year longitudinal or prospective epidemiologic study. The study population will be a random sample of 688 community resident aged (65+) women, living in one, socioeconomically and racially homogeneous community of Baltimore, Maryland. Participants will be interviewed in their homes once a year over the three year study period, with telephone contacts between these more extensive interviews. Measurement will be made of physical and mental health, quantity and quality of social supports, access to and use of community resources, life stress, and tasks of daily living. This study will be valuable in enhancing our understanding of the aged living alone, an understudied group whose numbers are rapidly growing, and who are thought to be at heightened risk of illness.